Chilled Heart
by Sonsasu the Gray Daiconi
Summary: Upon waking up, a young woman, also one of two siblings to Sonsasu, has just found herself on the ship of a very powerful Predator, who is known throughout the galaxies as... Read FFN profile.
1. Wake up call

**Welcome to the first episode of...**

**Chilled Heart**

**By, Sonsasu**

**Chapter One**

**...Wake up call...**

* * *

…Slowly, I became aware of myself, lying upon something hard and warm… It almost felt like steel wrapped in a very soft inner tube, resting beneath my cheek, there was also a steady throb that created vibrations directly under my right hand. Taking a deep breath through my nose I frowned, a strange scent, smelling faintly of a ripe pear and some kind of musky odor, teased my nostrils. There was nothing highly unpleasant about this odd predicament, but the more I thought about it, the more concerned I became…

Curling all my fingers, I repeatedly flexed the joints to ease their annoying stiffness.

Seconds slid by, and the ever present curiosity got the better of me.

Easing my left hand upward, my chilled fingers grazed something that felt like…squishy silky rubber. I continued to play with the material, sorting through memories of textures to try to find what this sensation is. There was only one way to find out what I was lying on and playing with...

Lifting my head, and opening dual eyes of blue and yellow, I had to blink away the blurry edges from my vision. There was a dull ache at the base of my skull, reminding me of the Halter injected into the center of my neck by Father.

Closing my eyes tightly, I pressed my face down onto the warm steel like surface, simply enjoying the silence, and warmth radiating from it. However, I became aware of yet another thing or I should say things… The first of these realizations were, two tree-trunk sized arms wrapped around my waist, holding me solidly down, sprawled out on a massive chest… The second of these realizations were…and by far the worst, every scrap of clothing I had was missing…

Lifting my head slowly, I pried both eyes open, and peered up at my still sleeping capture… I am laying on a fully-grown, sleeping Predator…a Yautja…a Hish-qu-Ten…for God sakes! Even though I am not fully certain how I managed to get in this position, there is no way I am willingly staying here until the nine-foot giant wakes up.

Placing my hands carefully on the broad chest, I did something like a push-up, and on a small whim, I glanced over my shoulder. Relief flooded my mind and body, as I found the oversized alien still had his loincloth on. However, this was all he had to cover his being; if he lost that thing he would be, just as naked as I am…

As delicately as I could, I started to scoot forward, inching out from under the heavy arms. At about mid thigh, his arms tightened ever so slightly, but it was more then enough to make me pause all movement. I had braced my hands on his massive shoulders to help steady myself, and much to my embarrassment, my rather…plump chest, was hovering just a few inches from his pulled up mandibles…

Thankfully, he relaxed once again, and I continued to pull further out from beneath his arms. Finally, free I now sat upon the Predator's chest, just below his collarbone…

"_What I would not give for a bra…or panties, they wouldn't even have to match…"_

Easing one leg to rest on the bed, I removed my hands from the Yautja's shoulders and braced them firmly onto the red coverings. Then, I lifted my other leg, and like a worm I half crawled, half wiggled to my freedom.

Luckily, the Predator only clicked once and rolled on his side, facing me, but still asleep… Letting out a shaky breath I did not know I had been holding, I backed away on all fours. Biting my lip the entire track backwards, I suddenly felt my right leg dangling in empty air. For a second my brain did not register the information, that it was nothing more then the edge and not some high cliff behind me.

Taking my eyes off the Yautja, I glanced over my shoulder, and smiled faintly. Looking back to the sleeping alien, I shimmied backwards until my knees encountered the springy edge, thinking the distance would be like a human's bed I let myself drop down.

Not only did I misjudge the height, but also I landed flat on my butt, with a solid smack! Sucking in a deep breath, I clamped both hands over my mouth, to hold back the shrill moan that threatened to escape. Like a little kid who just got a spanking, I wiggled on the cool fog covered floor, my eyes watering from the painful stinging.

I dislodged my now sweaty hands from my lips, and rose to my knees, unfortunately, I had to rise a little higher in order to peek over the bed. Still soundly asleep, I took a few seconds to peer at him.

The Predator's skin reminded me of freshly ground cinnamon with multiple black sized dots, but down his chest and along his stomach, all the way to the insides of his inner thighs, was snow white. I felt the heat of a blush spread along my face as I ogled the perfectly toned muscles, rippling everywhere on his gigantic body. I found it almost to be a pity that I had to leave…almost.

Rising from my crouched position, I suppressed a throaty groan as my knees and butt let me know how much I had just abused them. Looking around, I arched an eyebrow when my gaze settled half way a crossed the room on his trophy wall… More skulls then I could possibly count hung along the wall, ranging from the smallest mouse like skulls, to the size of a humpback whale and larger… I grimaced as my dual colored eyes met the empty black sockets of hundreds of…human skulls hanging separately.

"_Well someone has been a busy little beaver…"_

Licking my lips nervously, I dragged my eyes away from the impressive skills of the Hunter and started to look for a door… In less then a few seconds, my sharp gaze found something that looked like a door with a glowing orange outline, and one humongous hand panel next to it. Resisting the urge to run over to the door, I glanced once more at the sleeping Yautja, and simply settled for sneaking like a thief.

"_Okay…almost there…almost there…no running…slowly…slowly…here!"_

Pressing my hands flat against the door, I took a few giddy breaths to still my rapidly beating heart, soon I will have freedom…or at least something close to it, I hope… Running shaky fingers over the strange metal panel, I bit down on my lower lip in frustration; shaped just like a Predator's hand, mine would not fit…

"Where do you think you're going little Ooman…?"

Two powerful hands wrapped around my waist, and I could feel remarkably hot breath on the nape of my neck…

Yeah…I think my heart just skipped a beat…this is so not my day…

* * *

**_To be continued…_**

**_Tune into the next episode of..._**

**_Chilled Heart!_**

* * *

**Disclaimer-I do not own Predator**

**© 2007-I own my main character and the plot**

* * *

**Hope you liked this new story, I need to work on my first person POVs**

**This is going to be linked into Say Hello!**

**R&R please**

* * *

**Hey to those who read this, would you like to come up with a name for the Yautja?**

**I've been considering a few of them, but I'd like to hear what you have to say.**

**Should you come up with a name and I use it, I'll put your name in the claimer to make sure people know who came up with it and that you own it.**


	2. The First Sibling

**WARNING-Blood and gore-Cursing too-**

* * *

**Welcome back to the next episode of...**

**Chilled Heart**

**By, Sonsasu**

**Chapter Two**

**…The First** **Sibling…**

* * *

_**Away from the ship, in the city that never sleeps…**_

_**Two powerful creatures have been playing a twisted game of follow the leader…**_

* * *

…_**New York, 12:36 am…**_

* * *

**Yautja's POV**

* * *

…Walking in the crowds below, a tall Ooman male weaved in and out of the rows of people. The heat vision of Lone-Spear's mask revealed his body temperature to be lower then any Ooman he had ever encountered before. However, he possessed no injuries, so the strange temperature could not be from blood loss…

The male paused in his walking, causing those around him to complain loudly, and push past him. Like a frozen rock, anchored in the midst of a flowing river, he stood still in the rush of heated bodies. Turning slowly, he lifted his head until twin eyes of gold fell upon the faintly outlined Lone-Spear, who crouched next to the giant snarling gargoyle. The male held out his left hand, palm facing up, and then he curled each finger, gesturing for him to follow.

Slightly surprised, Lone-Spear watched as the Ooman resumed his slow walk down the path. Passing two alleyways, he slid into the third one, disappearing from sight completely.

A few moments eased by before Lone-Spear decided to follow, leaping from roof to roof, his feet striking the tops with a solid thump every time. Upon arriving at the last building, he peered over its ledge. The nine foot tall, Lone-Spear could barely see the cool temperature signal rising from the Ooman without the heated press of bodies. Though he could make out the form of the male reclining lazily against the brick wall, one foot propped up against the wall behind him.

Lone-Spear leapt down, landing on the weak cement, causing thick spider-wed cracks to fan out from beneath his feet. The sound of the pavement breaking from his immense weight sent echoes bounding loudly along the twenty-foot high walls…

He remained right where he had landed, crouched like a cat readying itself to pounce… However, this was not the case, because he found himself staring at the strange male, trying to decide what to do next…

Even though he should call for his clan…something tickling the edges of his mind made him halt in doing so…

Slowly he reached up and began undoing his mask, unhooking various cords that would hiss with a white steam and flail around for a few seconds before going limp. Easing it from his face, Lone-Spear clipped the mask to his belt, and shifted his vision so he could look at the male Ooman fully.

The emotionless gaze of liquid gold observed Lone-Spear, as he did the same. Twin eyes of red and silver roved over the Ooman without missing a single detail, nearly as tall as a six foot Yautja, on the first glance, this male would appear to lack muscle, but upon closer inspection, he found whipcord sinew lining the male's body.

Lone-Spear cocked his head to the side, perplexed, the Ooman's hair, the color of freshly fallen snow, trailed to his waist in separated locks, the width of an index finger, each one resembling elongated thorns lying down. Blinking slowly, he tilted his head to the other side; the male's skin also reminded him of a hard meat's ebon shell, the left side of the Ooman's face, gleaming softly in the flickering streetlight from across the ally.

Along the sides of his head, parting the white hair, were two long ears, pointed at the tips, to rise past the top of his head. Clicking his upper mandibles, Lone-Spear watched as the Ooman's bright red nails, long and hooked like a bird's talons, eased into his leg garb's pocket...

"_The male is highly infected by the poison. His life now belongs to me…"_

**

* * *

**

Human's POV

* * *

Xhi smiled with just the slightest curve of the lips, as he watched the Predator stand, his golden gaze never once obscured by a blink. He shook his head, does it even know how perfectly defined he was?

The comfortable silence shattered, replaced by a thick tension as the hissing click of the Predator's wrist blades darted open. This only made Xhi's smile widen, withdrawing his hand, he ran his tongue over the dagger edges, wetting the crimson tips. Just as the Yautja lifted his foot, he let out an eardrum-splitting roar of pain. The very tips Xhi's nails had sank into the warrior's abdomen, quickly followed by high volts of electricity that would turn any common human to a smoking pile of black soot…

Grimacing, he placed a hand on his own abdomen, clutching it tightly to try to ease the burning pain rolling from his three other organs… His right arm hung limp at his side, numb from shooting out so many volts. Looking down at the wide-eyed Predator, slumped against the dirty wall, he forced a smile, "Not so high and mighty when you're sitting on the cold wet cement hmm?"

Releasing his stomach, he reached into his left pocket and took out a small clear vial filled with only a pearl drop of glowing blue liquid. The Predator sucked in a breath, struggling to move his stunned body.

"Please do not waste your energy. Even with your natural immunities to survive just about anything, you will not be moving for at least for another few minutes… Now…I am aware of your mission here on this planet, you are looking for the Moon Poison that was left here three-hundred years ago yes?" As Xhi spoke, he eased the vial back into his pocket, and reached down to straighten the Yautja.

"A powerful alien drug…left on earth so carelessly by a young hunter… With a single drop, it creates sudden mutations to take place in the body's system… None of them being good, it drives the user completely insane when taken in pure form…" Xhi smiled down at the Predator's expression of confusion.

"Yes…I am injected with it… Yet how am I sane, how do I still look like a…human?" He ran his fingertips of the board skull top of Predator's head. "Someone has found a way to perfect the drug to be used as a combination to link DNA strands together… I am one of those experiments…as you can see…"

A low growl emanated from the Yautja's chest, but he did not try to move this time, he simply settled for glaring out from under his massive forehead. "How…did you…paralyze…me?"

Xhi blinked slowly and patted his abdomen, "the DNA of an Eel is mixed into my own DNA, so I was born with much smaller versions of the Main Organ, the Hunters Organ and the Sachs' Organ… Very useful for giving people a small shock, on the occasion…but it damn hurts when used multiple times…or on a higher level..."

The warrior's eye widened and his lower mandibles fell open with surprise.

"Yes, that someone also knows how Moon Poison is weakened when interlinked with other DNA… Let me show you something else it does to humans…" Xhi took a few steps back, all the while smiling cruelly.

Slowly he removed his clothes, like putting on an obscene show he let them fall to the ground carelessly, before going to his knees, and placing his hands on the filthy cement. As the Predator watched, Xhi arched his back and bared his white teeth in agony. The sound of bones breaking, skin ripping, and the unmistakable splash of blood hitting the pavement, echoed throughout the dark ally way. A moan of pain escaped him, and he kept shifting his body, arching it in multiple directions, as his new skin began to regrow, the bones that had snapped, reconfiguring to form a larger body.

Glancing over his shoulder, Xhi had always liked to watch as his legs melted into one another like heated putty, before steadily lengthening, to resemble an Eel's slick tail. However, he found it highly annoying to feel the muscles twitching in his tail then hips as the bones and muscles were broken down. The twitching became more violent when it reached his torso, chilled ripples started to roll along his ribs and back, while his body thinned then thickened to resemble a King Cobra's long body.

Once the painful twitching passed, fresh agony followed when the skin of his arms tore as they grew longer, then the skin mended itself and thickened to fit the appearance of a Snowy Egret's legs. Xhi flattened his hands on the cold pavement, as middle finger and ring finger formed together, his thumb migrating to the back of his new hand.

Once again, the pain passed, but it was short lived when waves of hot anguish shot through his skull. The bones split like glass and then grew in size, healing swiftly his skull morphed into the mixture of a Hyena's jaws with the head of the King Cobra. Shining silver dribbled from his mouth, forming a small pool of acid on the pavement as Xhi curled his lips back to reveal metallic teeth of a Hyena and the dripping fangs of a snake. Stretching his neck straight up, he drew in a sharp breath while new bones formed in his spine, causing his neck to lengthen, the skin to rip and then heal…

During the hellish burning in his spinal cord, a fierce pressure had continuously built up in his shoulder blades, mounds shoving against the skin causing it to rise… With a soft cry, two twenty feet scale covered wings shot from his shoulders in an arc of silver blood, spraying upon the walls as they lifted to their fullest magnificence, the primary blade feather tips directed at the night sky.

Shaking his body in the semblance of a dog, Xhi let out a low hissing sigh of pleasure as the terrible itches from healing finally abated. Looking down to the stupefied Yautja whose mandibles hung wide open in shock, he tilted his head from side to side, enjoying the play of soft-feathered hair swaying on his neck.

"_Amazing is it not?"_ Xhi's thoughts caused the Predator's eyes to widen. _"Yes, I can smell, taste and even feel your emotions… They roll through my senses like waves, fear, anger, confusion, and best of all…realization… You now see just how far the Moon Poison can go…when used on a human."_

Curling his tail in the shape of a question mark for a support, he reached out, wrapping his hand around the warrior's torso and lifted him from the ground. _"This drug can only work in the hormone system of a human, but it works best in the growth hormones as you can plainly see…"_ Lifting the still paralyzed Predator closer to his face, Xhi lashed his tongue over his massive brow, leaving a cut that quickly bled neon green. _"I harbor no love for you as your breed would sooner kill one of my little Xenomorph brothers or sisters… You would have killed me, if you had the chance…"_ Xhi could not help the sudden flex of his powerful bird like hand, which caused the warrior to grunt in pain. _"My father desires to meet your kind, so allow me to give you the directions to our home…"_

Lowering his head, he kept his mind firmly bound to the Yautja's, before sending certain memories over the link. After that was finished, he used the tip of his tail to open one of the large garbage-bens resting against the wall. _"Welcome to earth." _The Predator struck the black trash bags with a very satisfying thump, and he flipped the lid closed. _"You may want to fall silent, after all, where will your pride be if someone finds you in such an interesting situation? Oh, and do not worry, the trash collectors do not come at midnight…at least I think…"_ Xhi broke off the link, a sensation of utter pleasure filling him.

Turning away, he slammed his crimson talons in the brick wall, and scaled upward with a practiced ease of two years, arriving at its top, he tossed his long Eel tail over the ledge, onto rock-covered surface. Sliding and walking, Xhi despised the touch of rough gravel rubbing along his belly, he would always prefer the cold dewy grasses of his home during the morning, or when he was inside the caves with Mother, the slime covered rocks…

After he had walked to the other side, he rose onto the other ledge and gripped it tightly with his talons, Xhi held his tongue out and let the wind currents brush his senses. It was nowhere near enough for him to gain the lift he required…the grin of a crocodile pulled at his lips. Spreading his snow-white wings of scales, he fanned them repeatedly, before launching all twenty-five feet of himself to the next building.

His talons easily sank into the stones that separated the dark apartment windows, unfortunately, when the rest of his body caught up with the overestimated momentum, his weight pulled him down like an anchor. There are some disadvantages of having a snake like body, such as lacking back limbs to slow your falls…

Xhi's helpless descent continued downward for a few more seconds before coming to a jarring halt, leaving his head right next to a glowing window… Gasping from the painful sting on his talon pads, he fought to close his wings before they could catch any drafts of wind and yank him off balance. A motion on Xhi's left drew his attention to meet the angry eyes of a black woman, drumming her fingers on the open window seal. She gave his inhuman face a once over glance, her expression that of pure annoyance. "You know some people have to get up for work in the morning, so keep it down in the future." After finishing her sentence, she slammed the window shut, leaving Xhi with his mouth hanging open. _"New Yorkers…nothing spooks them…"_

A sharp breeze tugged at his half opened wings, reminding him to start moving before any more interesting meetings could happen…

* * *

Groaning softly, Xhi fell limp on the solid rooftop, his arms and back on fire, the climb had been much longer then he had anticipated… as in fifty feet more. Living on an exotic island with giant trees trained him for endurance…but that was ridiculous! Taking a deep breath, he slowly rose to his arms, nearly moaning as the muscles screamed with their displeasure.

"_Come on…walk damn you… One-step at a time… Look how close the ledge is… Just a few more steps…"_

Never in his entire life had he felt so bone weary…after discharging more then his usual amount of electricity to stun the Predator, shape shifting, healing, and then having to climb so many feet, this was almost more trouble then it was worth…Father! Xhi had nearly forgotten to tell him the success of his mission! Halting in his sluggish walking and slithering, he quickly began the long track along his mental link to find him, the immense distance creating a dull ache behind his golden eyes. Luckily, for him, Father had been expecting this and met him halfway. Their thoughts collided like two charging bulls, and it literally knocked Xhi to his back, the force was so great.

"_That hurt…"_ He did not bother to get up, but instead relaxed and shuffled his wings to a better position underneath him, the tip of his tail flicking back and forth.

"_My apologies Xhi, I was concerned when you did not contact us at the expected time…"_ Father's heavy French accent always carried over to their thought conversations. _"What of your mission Xhi, was it a success?" "Yes, they should be there soon enough."_

"_That is excellent…and terrible… We need you back here immediately." _Confusion rolled Xhi's emotions, when he felt the dire need come over the mental link. _"What has happened?"_

"_After you arrive, I will tell you then, but it involves your sister…"_ Automatically, the image of his youngest sibling, Sonsasu leapt to his mind, this made him forget how tired he was. Tucking his wings in and rolling off his back, he leapt up onto the ledge. However, the same trick he had used on the Predator to keep him from calling his clan, his Father used on him…

"_Be calm Xhi…Sonsasu is fine." _The underlying tension in Father's thoughts caught his attention. _"And?"_ Xhi never let anything go unexplained if he could help it.

"_Do you recall when we used the satellite's Tesla Claw to shoot down the second Yautja's ship? The calculations were wrong and it missed the main engine...instead it took out their left wing. A spinning nosedive sent them crashing into an ocean from what our reports say. Unfortunately…that ocean is next to Sonsasu's home."_

The numbing ice of fear caused his heart to skip a beat, not only was Sonsasu helpless should the Predators find her, she would not be able to shape shift even if her life depended on it, not so long as the Halter was injected… _"Father I am…begging you, let me go to her! I cannot stand the thought of her dieing at the hands of our greatest enemy! Please!" _If it had not been for the strength of Father's mind holding him in place, Xhi would have leapt off and flown to his baby sister's home…all the way in California.

"_Xhi, I know your emotions as well as my own, but if you are not here…then who will defend the hive? Your second sister is missing… However, she is not dead; we would all feel her link shatter if that were to happen, the same goes for Sonsasu. Your Mother, your Queen, needs you at her side, my men and the Xenomorphs may be able to slow the Predators, but we would lose so many without your help. Come home Xhi, I am monitoring Sonsasu as we speak, and no harm has come to her."_

Lifting his head to the starless night sky, Xhi felt torn within as Father relinquished his mental bindings over him.

"_I have prepared five jets to fly you back as soon as possible, the Predators will arrive before you, but not by much if you hurry to the air stations…"_

Father withdrew his thoughts from Xhi's whirling mind, but not before, he felt the blissfully relieving brush of Mother's mind against his own. Taking a deep breath, he spread his wings and leapt off the seventy foot building…heading North West towards the private jet station.

"_Sonsasu…"_

* * *

Gliding on the perfect winds, Xhi allowed himself the simple pleasure of reeling in the sensations of the cool night air rolling under, through, and over his feathered scales when he would occasionally beat his wings for lift. Looking down from his high up point of view, he grinned like a crocodile, the so-called famous and highly dangerous Central Park was directly below him. If he were not so pressed for time, Xhi would have picked up some fast food to...

"Help me!"

The shrill scream for help somehow managed to rise above the noises of the city, and it made him falter in his silent flight.

"Someone please hel…!"

"_It is not my business. I have other things to do… Damn it all to hell, no!" _Before he had even realized it, Xhi's wings had tilted downward, towards where the scream had cut off.Now in a very foul mood, he swung his head in multiple directions, his golden lidless snake eyes seeking out any kind of movement. Beating his wings to stay a few feet above the trees, a scent of burning leaves, the smell of pure terror, struck against his nostrils like whips.

Darting down between two trees, gliding past an empty sidewalk, he cupped his wings to slow his decent before curling his tail and landing on it with a soft thump. A powerful whiff of the burning scent floated to his nose, and Xhi slid silently behind a large Oak tree, his black coloring making it near impossible for any human eye to discover him. Slowly, he crawled up, wrapping his coils around the trunk as he did so. Nuzzling the leaves aside, Xhi looked down and watched as five human males circled around a single female. No, make that two, for she clutched in her arms what could be a six-year-old child, in a desperate attempt to keep her safe. Pressing tightly against the tree, she shifted her body to act as a shield, and continued to plead for them not to harm her daughter.

"_Idiot…Who in their right mind walks through Central Park at night alone, without a weapon, and with a child…?"_

"Give us the fucking kid already!"

The woman shook her head vehemently, and turned her body further towards the tree, fighting to keep the little girl away from them.

"Whatever…I don't mind fucking corpses." The leader of the five withdrew a gun from the waistband of his pants and aimed at the cowering pair against the tree.

"_Such stupidity deserves death…"_ As Xhi pulled his head back, the child chose at that very second to look up, gray eyes, short brown hair, and freckles, her appearance froze him. For a moment he felt displaced from reality, the tear stained girl looked exactly like Sonsasu when she was younger…

"Die…"

Once again, Xhi's body reacted without thought, as he uncoiled from the tree and dropped down just when the man fired five rounds. Each screaming bullet struck him right in the chest, creating splashes of acid silver blood to land on the grass. A loud hiss escaped him as his body's natural defenses slowed the projectiles, melting them, and then healing the wounds. Deeply annoyed at his actions, Xhi curled his upper lip in disgust; he could taste the sickly sweet sweat on the air, radiating from three of the five males, high on drugs…they would not do. _"Looks like I get to have fast food after all…"_

The low chuckle that arose from Xhi's throat, sounded like a horse chocking, apparently the sound instilled the need to flee in the humans. Before the three high males could even twitch a toe, his long tongue struck each of them in the chest. Shaped almost like a Xenomorph's tongue from his Mother's DNA, the little teeth that decorated the end, pierced their flesh like butter, creating holes the sizes of large pizzas upon impact. Like overly ripe tomatoes striking the pavement, their insides flew and splattered upon the grass. The three wide-eyed humans gave a gurgling protest, before falling limp to the ground in a dark pool of their own blood. Recalling his tongue, Xhi grimaced at the foul taste coating it; the meat of a drugged human would affect him the same way as cocaine did those who inhaled it.

From his standing height of ten feet, Xhi glared down at the terror-frozen humans and inwardly sighed, they had not even bothered to try to run…what a shame. Uncoiling his ebony Eel's tail from the base of the tree, he struck as fast as lighting, warping it around the male's torso, then he darted his taloned hand out and caught the leader. However, one should never eat in front of an audience…

Without turning away from his soon to be diner, Xhi easily linked his mind to the adult female's thoughts, only to find her useless, she was completely, immobile from fear. Switching tactics, he linked to the child instead, oh yes, she was frightened but not to the point of being pathetic like her mother… _"Little one…it is time for you to go home, help your Mother to move…"_

Not bothering to check to see if the child was on the move, Xhi began to slither away, powerful muscles keeping him upright while he headed towards the lake….

* * *

Lying upon his coils, Xhi held up the leader in his taloned hand, tilting him upside down, then right side up, enjoying his pitiful suffering. Glancing over his shoulder at the other male, who had fallen mute during their track to the lack, oddly enough, the shine of tears wetted his face, dripping upon Xhi's tail that circled his torso. Pity was not part of his genetic makeup, especially for those he intended to play with.

"_Creatures like you have no use in this world…"_ Shock made the human leader jerk in his hold when he felt more then heard the booming voice echo in his skull. _"Oh yes…I have been sorting through you memories and have found so many sins… However, it is rape and murder excites you… Well then, this should blow you mind… _Xhi eased his tongue out and curled it around the arm of the disgusting human. "What are you doing? No, don't please!" Xhi tightened his tongue and slowly crushed the delicate bones from shoulder to wrist; the scream that filled the night was music to his ears. _"Exciting is it not? You have done this before to a twelve year old boy simply for the joy of experiencing his agony…" _He did the same thing to the man's other arm.

Now that the bones in his arms and shoulders could not get in the way, he would not have any future problems. _"For your mortal sins…please allow me to introduce you to your temporary Hell…"_ Opening his mouth wide, he unhinged his jaw, letting the man see all two hundred rows of teeth, wiggling like the worm he was, Xhi ignored the screams for mercy. His tongue caressed the human's cheek causing the man to freeze for a heartbeat, before the powerful flesh slid behind his head, easing continually down and around his body like a slime-covered rope of white flesh.

His cries rose in volume when Xhi recalled his tongue back, pulling him towards the back-curving teeth, muffled pleas and terror filled screams came from Xhi's mouth, as the male's torso plunged down his throat. He tilted his head back, sinking his fangs into the man's knees, holding him, tormenting him, letting him understand how helpless he was. A few delightful minutes passed, and he removed his fangs from the shattered kneecaps. Without arms to slow the decent, or legs to try to cause a gagging reflex, the man vanished with little assistance…

Taking a deep breath, Xhi shut his eyes, all save from the bodily thrashing in his belly, there was nothing but quite like devouring a live meal and feeling its weak struggles… The stomach acids would melt him slowly, agonizingly…just like the inferno of Hell.

Shifting his tail around to his face, Xhi tilted his head to the side as he examined the resigned male, who openly sobbed with his head bowed, this human did not bother to plead for his life…

"_Shall we see just how sinful you hav…" _Surprise, would not cover the internal shock he had as he moved about the male's thoughts and memories. _"You had no intention of harming them… If I had not intervened, you would have fought to keep them from harm, hmm."_ Xhi continued to searchand examine the small human's mind. _"You were a slave to them…because he has your family hidden somewhere…"_ Breaking the link, he contemplated on simply putting him from his misery; the tip of his tail would easily snap his neck…

"_No hero shall I be…no hero to save thee, no hero…am I."_

Despite thinking of that old poem, Xhi shuffled through the rambled memories of the dying gang leader, and it was no easy task…with having to block out the intense agony, but he did find what he was looking for. Linking his mind once again to the man's…no, Tom's thoughts, Xhi gave the location of the warehouse. _"Consider this your second chance at life boy. I doubt any other beast such as I would be so generous…" _He broke the link and let the stupefied human fall from his tail, before slither walking right past the young man called Tom...

He would need to wait until his diner fully dissolved before taking to the air again… _"I never should have made the pit stop for fast food…"_

**_

* * *

_**

To be continued…

**_Tune into the next episode of..._**

****

_Chilled Heart_

* * *

**Disclaimer-I do not own Predator**

**© 2007-I own my character Xhi, and the name Lone-Spear, along with the plot.**

* * *

**I know this took a bit of a turn from chapter one but this chapter is to introduce Xhi and the future role he's going to play in his sisters lives and to also explain just how "unique" the family is.**

**Don't worry, in the next chap I'll bring back my main char and the unknown Yautja.**

**R&R please!**

**This story is linked to "Say Hello!"**

**So if you've read "Say Hello" this also can serve as a small explanation on how Grinning Fangs and Frozen Heart landed on earth.**

**Oh yes, and if you catch any misspellings, words that sound funny in the sentence, or just a sucky sentences, please tell me.**


	3. Echoing The Past

**Warning-Cussing**

**And thank you to…**

**StormRaven333**

**Trickster91**

**Le Pomme De Sang**

* * *

**Welcome back to the next episode of…**

**Chilled Heart**

**By, Sonsasu**

**Chapter Three**

…**Echoing the Past…**

* * *

_**Back on the ship…from the touch of the Predator**_

_**Memories resurfaced**_

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

* * *

_Waking up from the drug-induced haze, my eyes cracked open slowly, blurred from the golden water surrounding me, the occasional bubble drifting upward. The gas mask that covered my face, allowing me to breath, felt like someone had glued it there…it itched with a relentless vigor. Forcing cramped limbs to uncurl, I pressed my fingers against the cool glass, on the other side, a large four fingered hand met with mine. The tickle of foreign thoughts teased my mind, causing a faint smile to emerge, my fourteen-year-old Xenomorph brother, first hatched Praetorian, Oceanus, road in the back of the truck with me._

"_How do you feel?" The question earned a deep yawn before I answered him, "Like shit…and I'm hungry…hey do you think we're almost to the hive?" Ocean tapped one of his fingers against the glass, "I think so…we've been in here since the flight from the second island…which was three hours ago…"_

_A dull throb started at the base of my skull that quickly changed to a searing agony shooting through my body, rolling over the link to Ocean, he let out a shrill scream, backing away, leaving four long gouges down the thick glass. Gritting my teeth, I curled into a tight ball as waves of anguish raged like an inner storm throughout my being, muscle spasms causing me to thrash out against the glass, but Father had made certain the container was unbreakable…_

_After what felt like an eternity, the pain abated, leaving in its cruel wake my limp body, while weightlessly floating I was unable to fight the gasping sobs…that soon prompted hiccupping. The extreme exhaustion that held me like a noose, lowered awareness, for it took several minutes to realize that Ocean was speaking to me, his mind did not process fear like a human, though it still came to the sensation of concern._

"_Sister…?" My heavy eyelids remained shut but sluggish thoughts of reassurance eased some of Ocean's worry. "Please do me a favor…just kill me right now…" A loud hiss filled the truck, and his angry thoughts marched in my mind like fire ants. "Do not joke like that! Mother will hang me by my innards if I give you death!" Ocean pressed his forehead against the glass, lifting his upper lip in a snarl like smile. "If you are gone, who will help me play pranks on our family? It will not be Xhi…his idea of humor is frightening…"_

_My brother Xhi can be cruel to the point of near insanity, however, he is more protective then Father and Mother combined, our youngest sister Sonsasu is a good example. One year back, some female scientist had done an unauthorized experiment on her, completely knocking the delicate genes out of line. Later that day, when Xhi found her three-year-old form crumpled on the ground of a cell…I still shudder at the look in his eyes. The next day, Father searched through the recent memories of his employers, he found the woman who did the experiment…Xhi, well once he discovered her identity…lets just say he kept her alive for two years…torturing her in ways the human mind cannot comprehend._

"_Don't worry…I won't leave life behind so willingly…I just wish the Halter didn't hurt so much…Father said it would keep my DNA from further deterioration…" Ocean pulled back nodding, without the need for visualization I knew he had just lain back down, resuming his former position, curled up like sleepy house cat. "Go to sleep sister…I can feel your need for it…" Prying one heavy eyelid open, I watched with blurred vision as the soft golden light danced over his ebon shell, at some point, my eye fell shut again and a soothing silence came over me…lulled to sleep by the steady motions of the truck. _

* * *

_**-End Flashback-**_

* * *

A shudder ran along my spine as I peered down at the hands circling my waist, wickedly hooked claws that would make Xhi green with envy, gently pressed against my dusky skin. If it were not for the fact that I was used to talons near or on my skin I would be very concerned right now…then again…these nails did not belong to anyone I personally knew… The Predator's breath tickled the little hairs on the back of my neck, making me squirm and apparently, he disliked the wiggling, because a low growl…

Rumbling…shaking…

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

* * *

_Something shook the water around me, though I ignored it, thinking it was just a bump or pothole…however when another tremor rocked the truck, this one extremely violent, I was slammed up against the glass. Eyes flying open, bracing stiff hands against the glass my mind automatically reached out along the invisible thought strands, Ocean was out of reach...as was the hive…Mother…Father…no one was near me… An explosion sounded next to the truck, rattling it savagely from the mere vibrations, crashing me against the glass once again._

_A roar that I had believed could only exist in movies and blood memories bellowed from the other side of the truck, anger, fear, a very little amount of excitement tormented my watery tube-encased body. Balling my right hand in a fist, I began to take sharper breaths, this is the same as a human panicking, this method calls up adrenalin, thus causing the dormant Moon Poison in my system to reactivate, which is hidden within the growth hormones…_

_My arm up to my shoulder began to darken to a dark navy green, before lengthening, thickening the five fingers to a lizard like lion paw, the fingertip bones burst out of the skin, causing me to scream in a grating tone. The bloody flesh immediately began to heal itself, the former digits now thick hooked talons, curling my fingers I groaned softly from the sore newly formed joints. Ignoring the sensitive muscles crying in protest I pulled my arm back, before it could connect it with the glass, another deep roar like thunder sounded, this time closer and a huge blast rocked the left of the truck… There was a sickening moment of complete disorientation, a sensation of tilting…right before the world became the worst roller coaster I have ever been on…_

_I struggled to brace myself from the constant strikes against the thick glass, but between the spinning, which was making me very sea sick, and the force of the blows I could not predict where to place myself… The problem solved itself; apparently, the truck must have hit a rock or something and bounced before hitting bumpier rocks…my skull bashed into the annoying glass of unbreakable evil like living sledge-hammer…the lights went out, I went crashing back into La-la land…_

* * *

_**-End Flashback-**_

* * *

Automatically and before the Predator could protest, I reached up feeling the side of my head, chilled fingertips roaming along the crown, then back to the right side, but there was no bump or anything sore…of course. Twisting as far as the hands would allow the tip of my nose collided with a very pointy mandible…this surprised my captor and he jerked back while I clamped a hand over my poor nose…

Better, not be bleeding…the sharp stinging…

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

* * *

_A dull throbbing ache inside of my skull is what brought me to awareness…the next thing I noticed was a draft of cold air wafting over damp skin…a hard floor under my back, under my cheek…and something was poking me very lightly in tender ribs… Easing an eye open, the damn thing snapped shut nonvoluntary, it was because of a weak light glowing overhead, yet it felt like I was peering into the sun itself…_

_Another little poke, and another, and another…what ever was bugging me, was starting to grind on what little nerves I had left… Poke…that is it…without opening my eyes, I swung my right arm out, ramming into something remarkably solid…and that something let out a quite pitiful yelp. Rolling onto my side, I faced where the tiny whimpering was coming from, I lifted a hand to shield from the agitating light, and slowly the hunched form became clearer._

_In a matter of seconds I was on my feet, legs spread in a battle stance, I needed to defend…what the…now that I was standing the so-called Predator did not seem so…adult like…in fact just by looking at it, I could see that it was perhaps a head shorter… Part of me cringed inside at the knowledge I had hit something much younger then myself…however, it was still a Predator…thus an enemy…oh no not that._

_The small thing lifted its head from balled fists, letting out a final whimper like a kicked puppy…I think my Jiminy conscience was beating me with his umbrella… It remained sitting on the mist-covered floor, legs tucked up to its chest, fiddling with a short tube like dreadlock, despite the upper mandibles twitching and sounding like a stoned Cicada…I guess it was cute…_

"_Predators are not cute they are the enemy!" My mind bellowed._

_The Predators originally removed Xenomorphs from their home planet, exploiting their genes, changing them so they would act as the ultimate prey, changing them into foul shadows of what glorious being they once were… The Blood Memories told me that much, I was born with our past already etched into my very soul, taken from my Mother's side, the Xenomorph Queen, the thoughts and dreams of our combined ancestors would eternally echo in my mind…as a reminder._

"_Ocean!" My voice sounded strained, as if I had been shouting for hours, coughing weakly I pounded on my chest…then winced, very tender…no touché. Was he okay, where was he, could he be wounded…what if the Predator who attacked the transporter and four guard cars killed him…and what if I had been unconscious when he…no! Shaking my head side to side violently, I only ceased the movement because my brain was bitching at the movement, taking a few deep breaths to calm down, I grunted from the dizziness. Ocean is among the first hatched, he would not die at the hands of a Predator, he has trained with Xhi and me in combat, he knows how to get to the hive…so he is fine…_

_Dear God he had better be fine…_

_Releasing a frustrated breath, I flopped down, the thick white fog wafting away from me, I had no desire to lie down, my body felt as if I just went three rounds with Bruce Lee and my butt cheeks hurt… Ocean is fine, once he gets to the hive, he will tell Father what happened, a call will go out to Xhi…and everything will be cool again…God I hate the way that sounds._

_Rolling stiff shoulders, I readjusted my twisted black sleeveless shirt and dark blue shorts, Father may have placed me in that annoying tube to heal where I had started rotting, but he did not like the idea of me floating naked for others to see. A smile tugged at my lips, when you live with Xenomorphs, modesty is the last thing you feel concern for, half the time I prefer to run around in just a bra and silk boxers, it is very humid in the main hive._

_While I was daydreaming of home, my hands braced like support beams, the Predator kid had managed to sneak up on me…parking his bony little keister right down on my lap, leaning to the side, tucking his head on my shoulder… "What in hell's inferno is he doing!" Thoughts whirling in utter confusion I watched in stunned silence as the immature Predator began to purr… _

* * *

_**-End Flashback-**_

* * *

I removed my hand rubbing dry fingers together, no blood, tilting my head back I glared and arched an eyebrow. However, the Predator was already glaring, both…eyebrows drawn down, lower mandibles twitching stiffly, he shifted me in his hands, turning me to face him. Ah the temptation to kick him in the…happy place, he had left himself wide open for just that, legs spread just enough for a foot to go sailing…but…those eyes…reminded me of…

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

* * *

_Minutes trickled by before I gathered the will to move, looking from right to left I gazed around the small square box, there was nothing, not even a bed…only the dim light overhead accompanied us in the room…and the mist. It was more like a jail cell…only a little bigger, no wonder the runt wanted to…cuddle, tilting my head to the side I peered directly into the face of an ancient enemy. Eyes shut, petite mandibles relaxed, I felt my heart twist when I eased a hand over its ribs…emaciated…sighing softly a weak smile spread on my face. Interbred with a Xenomorph…and in order to weaken the Moon poison…a Saltwater Crocodile…you would think I could be a bit more ruthless with such aggressive genes…but oh no, I have to have the mind of a human…and their damn pity!_

_Groaning internally, I placed my arms around the runt and nudged him off my lap, for two reasons, number one, I will not succumb to human pity, number two, my legs and ass were completely numb… Rising unsteadily, I heard the most pathetic whimper from the Predator kid, but I ignored it, jumping up and down, I fought to bring my legs back to life, hissing between my teeth, I hated the agonizing tingles. Hopping from leg to leg I gasped and groaned, while apparently the runt thought this was funny…he started clicking, cocking his head side to side, thin arms wrapped around his pulled up legs._

_Turning to face the little creature, I continue to hop from leg to leg trying to wait out the prickly pain, bright yellow eyes met with my dual colored blue and yellow, but I looked away. Crossing my arms I circled around the kid, a different reaction would be nice…all the runt did was stay put, following me with his head, and because of his ebon skin, I could barely make the even darker stripes on his back. Reaching down I grabbed one of his dreadlocks, playing with it, the Predator clicked once and stood up, the sudden motion causing me to stiffen, though I kept a hold on his black tube like hair._

_Now that he was standing I discovered his full height or lack of…I'm five feet seven inches tall…but munchkin here was a complete head shorter then me… The Predator lifted his modest sized upper mandibles before reaching up to play in my hair, his clawed fingers gently tugging on the short locks, this certainly had to be a sight…me playing with his dreadlock and him with his fingers laced in my hair…_

_A crooked smile and one hell of a yawn on my part, I heard the distant fall of footsteps…so did the runt, he quickly unlaced his fingers, backing away into the closest corner, trying to shrink onto himself._

"_Uh, okay…" Turning to try to locate the echoing I jumped nearly a mile when a sliding door behind me hissed unsealed, standing in its wide opening was by far the ugliest living Predator I had ever seen…well it was my second actually…but still. Craning my head back, I felt like someone twisted my heart and froze it…two blood red eyes glared down at the pup then to me, its three long ass mandibles twitching, the bottom one missing…torn off. Scars covered half of its hideous face, most of them deep gouges, each standing out on the pale greenish skin, which had multiple dots splashed a crossed his forehead, down his arms and legs. _

_I was no fool, taking a step back, I lowered my head, eyeing the floor, and by the heavy stomp of feet, moving across the floor, the wafting mist, this told me he was not aiming for me… Looking at the two, I jerked from the sound of the adult Predator backhanding the runt…my snarl could have reviled a true lion._

_Glancing down at my human hand I smiled, it remained changed, but only partially, the skin had gone back to normal…but the bone structure had not altered…it resembled a lion's paw, with the clawed likeness of a saltwater croc. _

_Clenching the hand, I felt more then watched as the rest of my arm followed its transformation, the Predator stood over the runt, all seven feet of him radiating a kind of senseless violence. Charging its exposed back I drew my arm back, unfortunately, Sir Ugly detected my bare feet on the floor and had turned mid way, but not before I drove my talons into his lower spine, dragging them across to his hip. Though I gave him a nice and deep gash…I got one hell of a backhanded slap for my trouble, the force of it sent me slamming against the wall…if I had been human, I would be dead. As it turns out I still felt a few ribs go crack…gasping from the blinding pain, I struggled to blink the spots out of my vision._

_A small roar made me angle my head to see that the munchkin had lunched himself onto the back of the adult Predator's leg. I guess Ugly had been trying to finish what he started… Small as the runt was, the gash on Twitch Face's lower spine kept him from bending too far and even kicking seemed to give him hell, pushing myself up, I felt like I had on the spinning truck…dizzy, in pain…what a day…_

_Up on my feet I placed a hand on the wall, the two Predators were still locked in a…I am not sure if you can call it a battle…one was trying to kill me and the other was trying to help, let us leave it at that. "Runt!" The kid looked up at me, despite being swung around, he had managed to bite Ugly on his massive leg, thin limbs clinging tightly, all four mandibles digging in, drawing neon green blood, if I had time I would have laughed at the sight… _

_Hurrah for me that the Predator was having problems with motor functions…walking carefully with jerking steps, I tried not to jingle the broken ribs, but quickly found it would be too painful for any swift movements… Thus, I cheated with a shrill whistle, which gained his attention away from the clinging leg ornament; I forced a smile and limped slowly onward…_

* * *

_**-End Flashback-**_

* * *

For a moment, intense pain lanced just below where spine met head, I gasped immediately lashing out, but not at the Twitch-Face…no that would be idiotic… So instead, I dug blunt nails into my upper arms trying to curl into a ball as darts of pain stabbed everywhere, the Predator's hold had loosened and allowing me to crumple to the mist covered ground. Gasping, whimpering, my body jerked, then tensed, the painful motions pulling certain muscles in my shoulders, arms and back, what sounded like something coming from a vast distance, clicking…

The pain stopped abruptly, leaving me lying on the floor, labored breathing stirring the mists, my eyes fell of their own accord, though they flicked when I felt a hand slip under my head and under the backs of my knees… Someone…a giant someone was cradling me, prying open heavy lids my vision was blurred as I silently stared up at the cinnamon colored blob… "Ooman…?" If I were not feeling so crappy right now, I would have smiled, for the harsh voice was actually timid sounding!

"Predator…" I replied weakly and the arms relaxed slightly, with both eyes open there was a dim awareness of movement…that is until he sat down on the bed, placing me partly atop his legs. "Ooman…?" I felt a thumb brush over my cheek, snapping me out from the daze, to be honest I did not want to move…but my mind was restless… Two questions in particular were haunting me…what happened to Ocean, where was he, was he okay? The knowledge that I could do nothing twisted my stomach or perhaps it was the thought of being helpless, unable to act upon something…that or I was being a worrywart…take your pick.

The second question…what happened to the runt? Some of my memories were back yea sure…but like an unfinished book, there were too many pages missing. Shutting heavy eyes, I pillowed my head on the arm, "where's the kid…?"

"K-k-iiiid?" The Predator stumbled over the unfamiliar word and I sighed, "The little…Predator…" Fatigue was tugging at me, despite my mind screaming to stay awake. A low growl drew my right yellow eye open, "My brother…" Twitch-Face was staring directly ahead, glaring at some unseen object… "Ah…" I could not remember what the next question was going to be…so I went with another; I do not think he would appreciate my nickname for him… "What's your…name…?" My eye was slowly falling, when I heard the grunted reply.

"Vic'tal'de…" I made a barely audible sound of okay, before all conscious fled, leaving me to drift in oblivion…free of questions.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Tune into the next episode of…**

**Chilled Heart**

* * *

**Disclaimer-I do not own Predator**

**© 2007-I own my main char the plot-**

**© 2007-Ocean the Xeno belongs to ****Xenomorph977**

**© 2007-Predbabe owns the name Vic'tal'de-hehe though I do own the Pred char-**

* * *

**Please, if you spot any mistakes could you PM me and point them out? I was starting to hate this chap… So any bad sentencing, misspelled words, or if something just sounds wrong, please say so.**

**Ty**

**R&R Plz**


End file.
